If a Man's Best Friend is a Dog, What's a Hobbit's?
by Grealyl
Summary: Bilbo, âgé de vingt ans, trouve un chiot qui n'est pas vraiment un chiot, et prend soin de lui. Trente ans plus tard, une bande de nains débarque chez lui et essaie de tuer son chien. Bilbo n'est pas impressionné.


Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, etc, même pas l'histoire, qui appartient à Rikkamaru

* * *

Bilbo avait vingt ans, il entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence quand il trouva par hasard un chiot assez laid. Il faisait la taille de son pied, et gémissait pitoyablement en le regardant. Il avait une large tête carrée, et une truffe courte et aplatie. Il y avait une importante masse musculaire entre ses épaules, ses yeux étaient bizarrement disposés sur sa tête et sa fourrure était d'une étrange couleur rougeâtre.

Mais malgré cette étrange apparence, c'était le premier chien que Bilbo rencontrait pour de vrai et cela le remplissait de pitié et de curiosité. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle abandonné si cruellement à Hobbitbourg ? Si un des adultes avait trouvé le chiot, il l'aurait tué sans hésitation, par « pitié » pour la bête.

Laissant sa gentillesse naturelle prendre le dessus, Bilbo tendit sa main vers le chiot, qui la renifla prudemment avant de se jeter en avant et de commencer à le lécher. Bilbo rit avant de soulever doucement le chien, en profitant pour regarder prudemment de quel sexe il était. « Un mâle, hein ? murmura-t-il. Je vais t'appeler... Lokir. Bien, allons te cherche à manger et voir comment te cacher loin de mes parents, d'accord ? »

Lokir aboya et se blottit contre son nouveau maître.

* * *

Ainsi Bilbo garda Lokir caché hors de la vue de ses parents, l'éduquant et le laissant chasser librement dans la Vieille Forêt. La bête grandit rapidement, à tel point qu'à leur dixième été passé ensemble, sa tête était à la même hauteur que celle de Bilbo. Le hobbit apprit lentement à monter sur son fidèle compagnon comme il serait monté à cheval, et le chien était heureux de marcher avec son maître sur le dos si cela signifiait passer plus de temps avec lui.

Si Bilbo fut extrêmement attristé par la disparition de sa mère à son quarante-quatrième été, il n'hésita pas à faire rentre Lokir dans la maison pour la première fois, l'imposante créature le regardant de toute sa hauteur avant d'aller, aussi silencieusement qu'un hobbit, se rouler en boule devant la cheminée.

Bilbo avait décidé depuis longtemps que Lokir n'était pas vraiment un chien, puisqu'il était trop grand, trop intelligent, et avait vécu trop longtemps pour que ce soit possible. Il apprenait les signes rapidement, à tel point qu'ils étaient capables de converser grâce à de légers mouvements, de sons ou de gestes. L'autre indice était son âge. Vingt-quatre ans et la créature donnait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste d'atteindre sa maturité.

Peu importe, décida Bilbo tandis qu'il s'étirait à côté de son compagnon près du feu, Lokir était son ami, et il faisait partie de la meute de Lokir. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

Quand les nains commencèrent à débarquer chez lui, Bilbo remercia les divinités que Lokir soit à la chasse à ce moment là ; il n'aimait pas particulièrement les intrus –ni les autres gens en général. Il ne vacilla pas sous le poids des armes de Kili et Fili comme il l'aurait quelques années auparavant ; son compagnon se plaisait toujours à s'imaginer comme un chiot, parfois, et les épées ne pesaient rien en comparaison à ces fois là.

C'est tandis que Thorin et Gandalf débattaient quant à la participation de Bilbo à une aventure ou une autre que la sonnette résonna à travers la maison, faisant cesser tout mouvement des nains. Le hobbit sourit en reconnaissant la brève pression sur le bouton ; Lokir était revenu avec une proie à partager.

Bilbo s'excusa rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il sortir et ramassa la carcasse de daim posée à ses pieds. « Tu as eu tout ce qu'il te fallait », demanda-t-il, et Lokir grogna avant de saisir la patte qu'il avait arraché au cadavre. « Bien. » Le hobbit sourit et commença à rentre à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner encore une fois. « Nous avons des invités, comme tu le sens probablement, alors tiens-toi bien. La bête grogna en réponse avant d'entrer dans la maison, se frottant contre Bilbo d'un air joueur ?

Le semi-homme fit un bruit amusé et partit vers la cuisine. Ce serait facile de découper le daim et de placer les morceaux au frais, surtout étant donné que l'appétit de ses hôtes avait libéré de la place. Il entendit Lokir s'approcher de l'âtre pour s'allonger, et sourit légèrement. Au moins son cher ami serait bien installé.

Puis il entendit les nains crier, et se mettre à courir de façon paniquée jusqu'au seuil de la maison, ou toutes leurs armes étaient restées. Il entendit aussi Lokir grogner avec colère, aboyant _« Attaque ennemie ! » _à travers toute la maison, et courut vers l'entrée, où il vit quelques nains essayer de maintenir son compagnon au sol alors que les autres partaient chercher leurs armes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ? » cria Bilbo, à la stupeur de la plupart des personnes présentes de la pièce, qui lui jetèrent des regards surpris. Lokir profita de cet instant pour se débarrasser de ses agresseurs et se plaça devant son maître, prêt à le protéger.

« Maître Baggins, ce warg se promenait dans votre maison. » s'exclama Balin, espérant convaincre le hobbit de se pousser.

Il obtint en réponse un sourcil levé. « Et cela fait de vous des visiteurs impolis et meurtriers ? » Il s'arrêta et regarda Lokir : « Au moins maintenant nous savons de quelle race tu es. » Son compagnon essaya de prendre un air indifférent, qui fut ruiné quand il laissa échapper un soupir amusé ?

Les nains se regardèrent, perturbés et confus en constatant que le hobbit ne comptait pas chasser la créature. « Donc vous laissez simplement des bêtes sauvages se balader chez vous comme elles le souhaitent ? » demanda Thorin, qui commençait à se demander si ce soi-disant cambrioleur n'était pas complètement fou.

_« Et bien, il vous a laissé entrer, non ? _», grogna Lokir, avant de japper quand Bilbo le frappa doucement sur la hanche.

« Pas de ça, monsieur. N'insulte pas des gens qui ne peuvent pas te comprendre. » Le sermon de Bilbo n'empêcha pas un léger sourire de naître sur son visage, la sévérité de sa réprimande amoindrie par son amusement.

La queue de Lokir fouetta l'air, content de ce qu'il perçut comme un compliment, et les nains faillirent lâcher leurs armes de surprise.

« Vous... Vous comprenez ce warg ? » demanda Ori, ses yeux écarquillés par la curiosité ?

« Bien sûr que je le comprends ! On ne vit pas avec quelqu'un pendant trente ans sans apprendre à communiquer, si ? » Bilbo souriait, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit leurs visages horrifiés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Vous vivez avec cette créature depuis trente ans ? »

« Techniquement, je vis avec lui depuis sept ans, mais cela fait trente ans qu'il est avec moi, oui. » Devant leurs regards toujours aussi ahuris, Lokir leur jeta un air dédaigneux et se retourna, attrapant Bilbo par le col et l'emmenant dans sa chambre. « Et bien, je vous verrai demain, alors. Lokir ne vous aime peut-être pas, mais il adore les aventures, donc nous viendrons sûrement avec vous. Bonne nuit ! » Sa voix se tut, laissant les nains stupéfiés dans son salon. Buis Kili cligna des yeux, et regarda les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ici ? »


End file.
